Ignorance
by mindset
Summary: They said, in every man's success, there's always a woman behind him. Following Live Action format. Shinichi Kudo x Shiho Miyano.
1. Denial

**Ignorance**

**Disclaimer:** I no own Detective Conan/Case Closed and will never be...

**Pairing(s):** Kudo Shinichi x Miyano Shiho (Hints of: Kudo Shinichi x Mouri Ran)

**Author's Notes:** I'd have to thank **Grayfirefly**-san for inspiring me to try my hand in making a Shinichi/Shiho fanfic, read her works and view her Deviantart, they're lovely.

I was also inspired much by the Japanese Live Action of Detective Conan, the special movie that is, the one with the Ms. Japanesque Murder case. Shinichi and Shiho's interactions there were sweet and romantic, at least for me. Haha. I'm also a fan of the Japanese actor who played Shinichi Kudo (**Shun** **Oguri**) and his chemistry with the actress who plays Shiho Miyano (**Yu Kashii**) is undeniable. Too bad he's marrying Yu Yamada. Sucker. Oh well, that won't stop me from loving the Shinichi Kudo x Shiho Miyano pair, they're so perfect for each other~

This is also my first time to use a different genre and to try a new style, but heck, I have to sacrifice for the sake of keeping them in character. Anyhow, I love how it turned out, I just love seeing Ran Mouri miserable. XP my bad.

志保宮野と真一工藤

Ran Mouri watched as the world renowned young detective walked side by side with the equally famous young scientist Shiho Miyano, she couldn't stop the bitter smile that formed on her face upon seeing the two together. She had seen it long before Shinichi; long before they got together and eventually broken up.

She'd really started to see it during the Ms. Japanesque Murder Case. The way Shinichi looked at Shiho when she wasn't looking, the way he worried over her safety and well-being, the way he cared for her and the mere fact that he's willing to give up his life for her… It has always been Shiho for Shinichi. And then when they begun working for the downfall of the Black Organization, not only did Ran noticed the changes in Shinichi but Professor Agasa as well noticed the looks he gave to Shiho multiply and intensify. Ran had known then that Shinichi has feelings for Shiho and it seems it wouldn't go unreciprocated, but she chose to ignore it because she's in love with Shinichi too..

When the Black Organization had been defeated and everything about Conan Edogawa and Ai Haibara had been released, Shinichi Kudo finally confesses to Ran Mouri. Everyone was happy, it was au natural for Kudo to finally admit his feelings to his childhood friend and long time crush who happens to be Detective Mouri's daughter as well. It was a match made in heaven.

Months in their relationship, people had started to whisper about him and Shiho. Apparently, the young scientist opted to stay in Japan, but Ran knew better. She had told Shinichi her fear, but he would just laugh it off and told her she's just being jealous. Yes, Ran Mouri is jealous, very. But who could blame her? She had a genuine reason to be. She knew Shinichi Kudo and Shiho Miyano had more in common than her and Shinichi. Shinichi knew that too. Shiho is a prodigy in the field of Science whereas Shinichi is a prodigy in the field of Crimes; both areas requires in depth thinking, reasoning and rationalizing, who could best provide those needs other than themselves? Try as she might, but she can't deny the fact that Shinichi and Shiho complements each other whichever angle you look at it. Heck, they even have their own set of fan clubs enough to make them a popular couple.

It took a lifetime for Ran to understand Shinichi, but for Shiho, it's only less than a year of being stuck in a child's body. Don't get her wrong, Ran knew once upon a time Shinichi did love her, but that was long before Shiho enters the picture.

They'd broken up after a year. Shinichi got tired with her constant nagging and worries over the strawberry blonde haired young scientist. He said they'd better be off as friends.

Now, as Ran Mouri sat alone in a bench watching Shinichi Kudo laugh and gaze at Shiho Miyano with such loving and tender eyes, she wondered…

Is he still going to deny it?

Would he still laugh it off and say she's just being jealous?

A tear fell.

She knew it all along.

志保宮野と真一工藤

**Author's End Notes: **Thanks for reading ^^. Very much appreciated. I know there aren't much enough Shinichi/Shiho fans out there so I'm not expecting for thousands of reviews, but in case you're reading this… It would be very much appreciated to hear something from you. Even a simple smiley can make me happy! XP


	2. Oblivious

**Disclaimer:** I no own Detective Conan/Case Closed and will never be...

**Pairing(s):** Kudo Shinichi x Miyano Shiho (Hints of: Kudo Shinichi x Mouri Ran)

**Author's Notes:** This was supposed to be a stand alone, but then again as I was writing it I saw the sequel-ish characteristics it has for the first part of Ignorance. And hey, Shinichi is so much fun to write, maybe because I focused more on his persona than Ran during the whole duration of the series. I am yet to think if I would follow this with another one set in Shiho's thoughts, that I have to find my muse first.

This still follows the Live Action set up. So there, why won't people write more Shinichi x Shiho anyway? XD They are so perfect!

* * *

He had been oblivious, ironic isn't it? He, whose name catapulted to fame for the countless of cases he had able to solve. He, whose name became a household name for every clues he had able to identify and for every stories he had able to connect. He, whose name is admired and envied by many for every lies he had able to disclose and for every criminal he had able to put in jail. Nothing could ever escape Shinichi Kudo, or so he thought.

He hadn't seen it coming, his feelings for a certain scientist blossoming into something more that is. He can still remember it clearly, the very first time he as Conan Edogawa set his sight on Ai Haibara, she didn't trigger something in him then, he thought she was just another brat especially when she chose the seat beside him without even consulting the teacher. He remembered Genta asking him on that same afternoon if Haibara was his type and he fervently answered a loud _No, never_. He was too sure of himself then. As a detective, he should've learned long ago not to make _early conclusions_.

It started as a mere crush.

She had earned his respect and trust, he'd seen it first hand the love she has for her sister and the passion she has for her field. Her intelligence amazed him; whenever he's having a hard time solving a case, she would help him by giving out small leads or clues that he might have overlooked. Perhaps it was during the Ms. Japanesque Murder Case did his feelings for the strawberry blonde scientist started to intensify.

He can't explain the surge of fear that engulfed his whole being when he learnt that she went back inside the hotel probably to get a sample of which liquor in the cake they had eaten caused them to temporarily revert back to their original bodies. He remembered himself running as fast as he could leaving a distraught Ran behind, as fast as his legs could bring him, he can't believe the effect Shiho Miyano has on his Sympathetic Nervous System. Just as he thought, he found her leafing through the liquor bottles inside the kitchen. He saw her stopped; her body trembled with fear but she didn't turn, she thought he was Gin. He called out to her but what she did shocked the hell out of him, Miyano Shiho hugged him as tight as she could as if he is her life support. That simple gesture glued him on his spot, he didn't know what to do but that doesn't mean he didn't like the feeling of having her soft trembling body pressed against his. That moment, three feelings overwhelmed his subconsious. _He felt needed. He felt wanted. He felt loved_. Boy was he relieved that Gin didn't find her first. He'd give out his life just to ensure her safety, no questions asked.

During one of his visits to the Agasa compound to help Miyano with the antidote, the professor asked him if he like her, apparently Prof. Agasa had noticed the _special treatment_ as he termed it that Shinichi gives to his adopted daughter. But like any other teenage boys, Shinichi Kudo laughed it off saying that the professor is being silly. He brushed those thoughts aside convincing himself that he just missed Ran and being with Miyano lessens the torture of being stuck in an 8 year old's body because he knew she could understand him. Besides, he loves Ran Mouri, right?

When the Black Organization had been defeated just in time for Miyano to finish the antidote, they returned to their normal lives, well as normal as they could. Shinichi Kudo finally confessed to Ran Mouri, everyone was happy because for them, no one deserved the young detective other than his childhood sweetheart and Detective Mouri's daughter herself. It was a match made in heaven, or so they thought.

One day, Shiho Miyano bid them farewell, apparently the young scientist wanted to go abroad to further her studies and do some research on the effect of chemical reactions in inhibiting human growth. But a certain young detective ain't too happy about it, aside from the fact that he's the last one to know. He practically kneeled down in front of the young scientist begging her to stay. _He just didn't want to lose her, he'd cancel all flights from Japan if needed_. He didn't care if he looked stupid then and there, he didn't care about the flabbergasted looks the people and his friends were giving him. Miyano Shiho needed to stay in Japan, come hell or high waters, losing her is plainly wrong in all levels.

He didn't know then what he really felt for the young scientist. He would visit her frequently just to watch her work, sometimes he would ask her to accompany him during his _tantei _duties. He liked being around her and that's when the rumours about them having an affair started to spread like wildfires. Ran would constantly nag him about it, but just like how he handled Prof. Agasa he just laughed it off saying she's just being jealous. He could see Ran's insecurities over Shiho because Ran could see the glaring similarities between them, or perhaps Ran already knew way back then that _thing_ that he _keeps_ on _denying_ to himself.

Don't get him wrong, he loved Ran. Trust him, he did. But just like how he formulated his sentence, it is already in a past tense. After a year of being together, he initiated the break up. Yes, he knew it is wrong for a guy to break things off but he knew that Ran would clearly hold on even if she knew it was one sided all along, he doesn't want to hurt her even more. Besides, they both deserves to be happy and he believe that he is not the right one for Ran Mouri. It's about time he pursue his own happiness as well.

Now, as he sit on a metal stool inside Prof. Agasa's laboratory watching Shiho Miyano mix chemicals in full concentration, he couldn't help but smile. _She's pretty. She's intelligent. And most of all, she's mine._

"Liking the view, Kudo?"

They said, in every man's success, there's always a woman behind him.

In Shinichi Kudo's, it has always been Shiho Miyano.

* * *

**Author's End Notes: **Yay! Thanks for reading~ ^^ Won't you show me some love? Tell me what you think.


End file.
